The game of fetch is typically played with a dog, although some cats have been known to enjoy playing the game as well. The game is fun for both the pet and the pet owner, and also provides exercise for the animal at the same time. To play the game, an object (e.g., a stick, a ball, or a Frisbee) is grasped by the pet owner and is thrown or flung some distance away, while the dog is watching such actions. Ordinarily, the pet owner will also yell “fetch” as a keyword to indicate the game is being played, and that the dog is to retrieve the object. Many dogs play the game instinctively, while others need some help in learning to not only chase after the object, but to bring it back as well.
Most dogs enjoy playing the game almost endlessly, which can also be tiring for the owner. Flinging the object greater and greater distances so that the dog needs to work harder and run farther may also wear out the pet owner. Using a ball to play the game offers some advantages, such as its ability to bounce and roll to cover even greater distances, as well as its shape naturally tending to sit up off the ground for the dog to more easily grasp it with its jaws. Using a ball to play the game also allows it to be launched greater distances using a ball launcher pet toy device.
An example of such a prior art ball launching pet toy is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,702 to Lendvay for a “Dog Ball Shooting Device.” The device of the '702 patent includes an outer tube, and an inner tube that slidably retracts into the inner tube, against the bias provided by a spring, and may be releasably held therein by a ratchet mechanism and gripping mechanism, until the trigger is actuated to launch the ball. The Lendvay device is “shaped and sized like a walking cane” and requires that the user push down on the handle to cock the device.
The present invention offers advantages over prior art ball launching devices.